Teknoman: Fear Style
by soulfulbee
Summary: Saber and Slade meet head to head in the middle of the cabin in the middle of the swamp. The fight over the remote control is only the beginning.
1. The crew meets

Teknoman : Fear Style   
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Teknoman period whatsoever. I am a college student I have no money. Kaeisha is mine!!!  
  
MTV owns fear!!!!  
  
Tina: Where am I, and why is Slade sleeping on my arm?   
  
She looks over to see Ringo , drooling in his sleep.   
  
Jamison ( sleeping) : No don't hurt me. No onegai . I promise to be good . Ah no anything but the pink bunny suit.  
  
Tina: okaaaaayyyyyy yeah someone has issues.   
  
The room was becoming somewhat more murky, as the sunset sank below the horizon. Crimson had shone in the sunset's rays signaling a foreboding night.   
  
Star: Tina you awake?  
  
Tina: Duh, What happened last night ?  
  
Star: I have no freaking clue, but we get to wake everybody up though.   
  
Tina and Star stood up and glanced around the room to size it up. It was huge enough to hold 50 people, and there was a huge kitchen. Not to mention bunks and camping supplies. When completing their search a computer terminal came into view. Both girls ran their way toward it.   
  
Computer Terminal: Hello and welcome to fear. For the next five days you will investigate Boggy Creek in Alabama. This is where a creature, Big Foot has been sited most recently wandering around the area. Your objective is find out whether or not the creature exists.   
  
Star: What the hell? Investigate a mythical creature my ass. Is this some sort of really bad joke.   
  
Tina : Give me a freaking alien invasion any day, but mythical creature HELL NO. Just NO.   
  
Slowly but surely the others began getting up. One person caught Star's eye suspiciously. Then it struck her.   
  
Star : HOLY SHITTTTT!!!!!!  
  
She darted away from the computer terminal and tackled the man to the ground. For a while their was a power struggle. Then the other team members saw this and held the two apart. Tina then flicked on the primary lights, and to her dismay her eyes met crimson. Followed by emerald meeting the crimson.   
  
Saber and Slade: What the hell are you doing here!!!!!??????? When I get my hands on you! Stop doing that . This is really beginning to be a pain in the ass.   
  
Saber : Knock it off ass wipe.   
  
Slade: Takes one to know one.   
  
Saber : Keeping talking and my foot and your ass will meet.   
  
Slade: Bring it on. Lets see if you can actually fight your own battles instead of sending somebody in your place.   
  
Saber: Yeah well at least I DON'T need MY GIRLFRIEND to FIGHT my BATTLES for ME!!!  
  
Slade : Keep talking smack you little bitch!!!  
  
Saber: This coming from a person who has fucked up memories about home.   
  
Jamison and Sword retain their fellow teammate from coming to blows. Slade is taken to the way opposite corner of the building , and each is calmly talked down. The same is down to his counterpart. 


	2. DOH!

Teknoman Fear style: 2   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own teknoman. MTV owns Fear. Kaeisha is an original character of mine.   
  
Saber: I could wipe him off the face the earth right now!!! He is such a load off shit!!! I have no idea what Star sees in him.   
  
Sword: why are you concerned about star?   
  
Saber : Because He has her , and I don't. Ya know what I'll destroy him right now!!!  
  
Sword : Saber MATTE!!!!  
  
Minna looked over in horror as Saber raised his hands in the cabin. In the usual position for his transformation.   
  
Saber: TEKNOPOWER!!!  
  
He looked in his hand, and their was no crystal at all. He fumbled checking all his pockets.   
  
Sword: Yeah Jackass. That's what I tried telling you in the first place. Our crystals are missing you dolt.   
  
Saber: And why didn't you tell me five minutes ago?  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
Saber: Owww. What the hell was that for?   
  
Sword: Sorry I don't speak moron or idiot.   
  
Ringo: Commander where are we?  
  
Jamison: Good question. Plus why are our adversaries with us as well.   
  
Tina: Maybe this is a sick practical joke.   
  
Axe: Whoever did this shit, its not funny at all.   
  
Kaeisha : I hear that .   
  
Slade: From the looks of it we're in some old cave combined with a cabin.   
  
Saber: ( Sarcastically) Oh what gave you that clue.   
  
Slade: In the middle of a swamp.  
  
Star: How can yo tell?  
  
Slade: There is a window over here and I think I see something moving!!!  
  
Saber: probably a crocodile or a badger or something.   
  
CLICK THE review button!!!!  
  
Well do you like it or hate clicky the review button right there. Go ahead. DO IT . DO IT NOWWW!!!! 


	3. Into the dark

Teknoman Fear Style 3  
  
Disclaimer: Fear belongs to MTV and Teknoman doesn't belong to me at all. I am not making a profit at all off this thing. Hack the world!!!  
  
Computer Terminal: Hello and welcome to fear!!! You were all "volunteered"!!!  
  
Ringo: Kidnapped !!!!  
  
CT: Volunteered dammit!!!!  
  
Ringo: KIDNAPPED  
  
CT: You were all volunteered against your will to investigate the existence of a mysterious swamp creature known as sasquatch of Boggy creek.   
  
Sword: The who of what now?  
  
CT: The mysterious swamp creature of Boggy Creek!!! DID EVERYBODY HEAR THAT NOW?!  
  
Everyone: Yessssssss.   
  
CT: Daijobu, on the left side of the desk second drawer , there will be a black bag find it and open it.   
  
Ringo: I got blue. I the rest of ya can fight for yours HA!!!  
  
Star: Black   
  
Tina: Yellow   
  
Jamison: Red   
  
Axe: Marrone  
  
Sword : White   
  
Kaeisha: Gray  
  
Slade: Green  
  
Lance: baby blue   
  
Saber : Lightish Red   
  
Slade: Ummm hate to bust your bubble but that is ummm how do you say Pink   
  
Saber: No its lightish Red   
  
Axe: Keep telling yourself that   
  
CT: Now if all team mates have selcted their colors select yes and continue onto legends. Alright boys and girls heres the legend of boggy creek.   
  
The legend of boggy creek begins back into the late 1960s. It all took place in the town of Fouke , Arkansas. When houses were made out of wood and the INTERNET didn't exist.  
  
All: Holy SHIT!!!  
  
CT: When the swamp monster appeared it was at first harmless. After being shot at it disappeared further into the swamp for a while. Then a decade later the Big foot began to attack people and dogs. Animals have been found missing heads, and have been found skinned alive. This was a radical change in the creature behavior as he increasingly became more aggressive toward people and animals. Here are some eyewitness accounts.   
  
John Hixon: I saw the creature walking on two legs while clutching its right hand to the chest area due to some unspecified wound  
  
Willie Smith: I saw him outside my house one night wandering around in the chicken pens and what not. He was just going about and searching for food and what not.   
  
Professional Tracker: Based on eye witness accounts about the monster in the 1960s. We would range him to be at least 6-7 feet tall. Also the characteristic of a sasquatch is too have a very pungent odor to him. He is reported to have mauled dogs so those may frigthen him the most.   
  
Kaeisha: So basically to find it we must follow the smell and wherever its strongest their will be him i guess...   
  
CT: DUH!!! listen for the dare and missions must be completed or ...  
  
Maggie: what will happen if we don't ?  
  
CT: I am getting to that if you just shut the hell up. Then none of you will be able to leave, and will actually remain here until the game is complete. Also if you forfit the dare you will be assigned to a more difficult dare UNDERSTAND!!!!  
  
Minna: Hai   
  
CT: Now located in the green closet is all the camera equipment that you will need for your investigation. There is the main camera that you where around your head. Communicator which you will use to stay in contact until otherwise noted. Three different types of flashlights, and eye contracts to see every action that a person will make. PLEASE follow instructions on how to operate. Now the first one to venture out will be Yellow and Marrone will naviagate.   
  
Tina: WHAT !! ME ? WHY?   
  
CT: hurry up the sooner you do it , the earlier that you will be back.   
  
Star: Tina I believe in you, Do you want me to come with you?  
  
CT: IF specified that a teamate can take another with them on the dare , the teamate that goes on the dare must be on their own.   
  
Sword: In other words?   
  
CT: She has the option to forgo this one, however she will be assigned a more difficult dare down the road if she forfits this. Plus teamate yellow will take bag W from the green closet.   
  
Tina: Well then I guess I am going huh.   
  
Maggie: Good Luck and be careful   
  
Tina straps on the headlight/ camera; the contacts; and the survival vest. She is shaking, but knows that this has to be completed. All eyes are on her as she leaves the cabin. In the background Axe giving instruction on where to go. Her figure disappears into the murky fields with nothing but a sense of foreboding at her heels.   
  
Hehe CLIFFE , NEED MORE REVIEWS!! AM WILLING TO ACCEPT contructive critsim. I apologize for my spelling errors its one in the morning and exams are not a pretty thing at all. Thank you Stephanie for the view very much appericiated!!! 


	4. The Pig Pen

Teknoman Fear Style 4  
  
Disclaimer: Fear belongs to MTV and Teknoman doesn't belong to me at all. I am not making a profit at all off this thing. Hack the world!!!  
  
Axe: Alright start walking...  
  
Tina: (Sarcastically) I think that I am doing that at the moment   
  
Axe: At the end of three hundred feet you will see a white mailbox.   
  
Tina: Wait Its dark out here , I see it, okay where do I go from here? All I see is forest and more forest.   
  
Axe: Yeah thats what your supposed to see, Duh. Okay after the mailbox locate a tree with a huge X on it.   
  
Tina: Okay then what?   
  
Axe: Walk to the left of the tree. And continue walking until you come to the Oates House.   
  
Tina: All right here I go. Rain drops falling on my head . Rain drops falling on my head Rain drops falling on my head . Rain drops falling on my head Rain drops falling on my head . Rain drops falling on my head Rain drops falling   
  
Axe: Is that the only words you know to the song ?   
  
Tina: Shut up its, keeping me calm dammit !!! OOOOOOOOOOOOO I see it . Creepy, dilapidated old place too.   
  
Tina approached in a careful and prudent manner. She shined the light upon the upon the old door, and what was supposed to be a old mailbox.  
  
Axe: Good now here are the instructions. Walk into the house and out the back yard into the pen .   
  
Tina: Ok no problem. Heh.   
  
She walked cautiously through the front gates, up to the front door. It made a high pitch creeping sound as she opened it up. There was nothing but darkness all around her save for the flashlight which shined before her as guide. She looked around a found an old century fireplace, that was covered in spider webs. She walked into the next room, and saw the entrance to the place of an ancient mystery.  
  
Axe: Tina are you alright?  
  
Tina: Yeah I am , I am just working on getting there to that one spot.   
  
Tina peeked out the back door and saw an old 20th century farm. She stepped out onto the steps. She heard the occasional owl hoot.   
  
Tina:And a hoot to you too. Okay what do I do from here ?   
  
CT: Alright here is where one of the places where the creature killed a couple of Oates's prized hogs. These were no ordinary hogs, these hogs each weighed about a good 200 lbs. Oh yeah and by the way the hogs were surrounded by a 6ft fence, at the time when it happened.   
  
Tina: Go figure. Hey CT thingie what do I do for my dare?  
  
CT: PLEASE don't interrupt me . It gets quite annoying after a while. Anyway when the farmer had found out about the hogs in the morning. He traced the area with his dogs and found no trace of who done it.   
  
Tina: Then who done it then?   
  
CT: Ya know for someone who is out in the middle of the woods you seem to be more likely one of the first victims of the night.   
  
Tina: NANI !!?? ( scared) What do you mean first victim...   
  
CT: Anyway farmer woke up the next morning and couldn't find anything period. Someone mysteriously walked off with 400lbs worth of pork that night. No one human especially back then can lift 400lbs and carry that off. Significance comes into play when there are no footprints left in the ground.   
  
Tina: Alright what the heck does that have to do with me?   
  
Axe: Walk to the property line of the fence.   
  
Tina: Okay I'm here, now what ?   
  
Axe: Open the black bag. And in it you shall find pork fresh from the market. Not to mention pig blood, and a pig head as well. Spread pig blood in a huge circle on the ground and upon the fence. Then next place the pig's head in the middle of the circle along with the pig parts. Then proceed to return back to the house.   
  
Tina: Roger that . I am done, and its time for me to peace out. On my way back.   
  
Star: Thank God, she's on her way back now. Its freaking creepy outside.   
  
Catherine: No kidding   
  
Tina: Hi guys I am back.   
  
Saber:( Sarcastically) Oh yea you are back from your terrible ordeal   
  
Jamison: Shut the hell up you bastard. We're more concerned for her, than we are for you.  
  
Slade: Damn Straight. And who is up next?  
  
CT: Alright the first dare was completed with success, therefore lets move on shall we?   
  
Ringo: Who's up next ?   
  
CT: Alright next up by random selection Blue and White will go. Green will navigate for this next one.   
  
Ringo: alright you ready to go Catherine .   
  
Catherine: Just about ... What do we take with us.   
  
CT: Take bag A with you on this mission.   
  
Catherine: Alright then you have the bag, Saber do you think you can be a good little boy without me baby-sitting you?   
  
Saber: Just go   
  
Kaeisha: Hehehehehehehe  
  
Catherine and Ringo exit the cabin.   
  
Ringo: Alright Slade where do we go from here? Start walking until you get to the white mailbox, then keep on going straight from there.   
  
Catherine: Okay I see the white mailbox, Where do we go from here?   
  
Ringo: Wait I think I see something moving out there, HOLY SHIT RUN !!!!!  
  
Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe Cliffe again. I couldn't help it at all. It was just calling to me thats it!!! Yeah click the little review button if you want more... 


	5. Encounter

Teknoman Fear Style 5   
  
" Encounter"   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own teknoman at all period. Just burrowing the characters hehe.   
  
Meanwhile as Sword and Ringo are having an encounter. They is a fight brewing back at the cabin. The fight is contained over the most sacred thing in the world between both sexes. It had been since the begininng of time.  
  
Kaeisha: This is for the all men folk out there. It is a rule of when you leave the bathroom that the seat be down instead of FUCKING UP. Understand.   
  
Saber: Well when a person walks into the bathroom its common sense to look at the toliet FIRST, then sit down. Or is that too hard for little ole you.   
  
Tina: Excuse me , OH HELLLLLLLLLL no, the man should flip it down after he is done.   
  
Axe: How hard is it possibly to flip a toliet seat down, seriously. Turning the light on; when you first enter the bathroom is a first; then you look at the seat.   
  
Star:I concur in that sense, because when you gotta go sometimes you don't have time to actually look at the seat. Sometimes you don't want to even want to touch the seat knowing that SOMEONE does target practice.   
  
Axe: Hey that is just to practice better aim.   
  
Tina: Better aim my ass!!!!!!   
  
Lance: Look it doesn't take half a brain for someone to flip down a seat.   
  
Kaeisha: Doesn't take half a brain knowing the fact that someone who just used it can place back down after their done either.   
  
Saber: YA FLIP ,THEN YA SIT how hard is that to remember!!!   
  
Jamison: Jackass is right. It don't take that much to remember   
  
Saber: Its Saber dumbass .   
  
Kaeisha : It don't take that much effort to remember to ZIP, THEN YA FLIP. How hard is that to do?   
  
Axe: You women are always finding a way to victimize yourselves to your male counterparts.   
  
Star: Yeah its basically a no brainer to think about it, unless YOUR TO BUSY GETTING OFF IN THE BATHROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lance: Hey were at least getting some compared to those of us how do you say must use machines to get off.   
  
Tina: Well from what I can tell those " machines" have done a damn good job so far in replacing YOU, hasn't it. Especially since you know MEN can't hold out as long as they used to!!!!   
  
Axe: Yeah well this all from someone that will remain as DRY a FREAKING DESERT DOWN THERE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaeisha: YA KNOW FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS MEN HAVE CLAIMED TO HAVE A BIG PIECE, HOWEVER WHY DOES IT TAKE SOOO MUCH EFFORT TO POINT AND SHOOT?!!!!  
  
Tina: WOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT YOU TELL UM GIRL!!!!!!  
  
Star: Damn straight!!!!  
  
Axe: Why that is ....   
  
Kaeisha: SHUT UP BOY, YOU KNOW THAT I AM FREAKING RIGHT AS WELL. WHY DOES IT TAKE SOOOO MUCH EFFORT TO POINT AND AIM CORRECTLY. I MEAN SINCE ITS SOOOO BIG SHOULD IT BE ABLE TO BE EASIER TO CONTROL. HAHAHHAHAHA  
  
Star: You go girl!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHa   
  
Only laughter womanish laughter reigned throughout the room. The three females were holding themselves laughing until they cried ,however their male counterparts disapeared in different parts of cabin. Slade sat there astonished that came out of Kaeisha's mouth.   
  
Slade: (thinking to self) I don't target practice in the bathroom. (into walkie talkie) Ringo, Catherine how are you doing so far?   
  
Ringo:Holy Shit RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Catherine: Hurry its almost on top of us. Slade open that Fucking Door NOW !!!   
  
Slade darted for the door, and pulled it open with all his might. Catherine and Ringo darted into the cabin. They were histerical and exhasted. The occupants can only look on and question them as to waht happened. A gigantic roar came from outside the door, and there was a pounding on the door as well. All the men in the cabin ran to door to brace it. The next few minutes was one of terror, and fright as something tried to force its way inside the cabin. Afterwards a pained irritated cry resulted from the behind it, and the guys contiuned to hold their ground. The girls went for the nearest weapon they could find, and found a sawed offed shotguns for use. They waited for whatever it was to come in clearer view of the window, and it did. The horrifying creature stood 9ft tall, and had all hair. The creature had no neck at all, and the bright red eyes showed a vengence that had come with the motive of attacking the cabin. It stalked off wrecking anything in site, and smashing potted plants.   
  
Slience reigned in the cabin for a full ten minutes. For the first time the team look all around, and finally acknowledged that they were in it together. Silenced had an ever domineering presence in the room. Slade hugged Star for the longest time. Then the group gathered their wits and began the clean up.   
  
Catherine: You zip it ,then you flip it. !!!!!   
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it , then you flip it.!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it , then you flip it. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it , then you flip it. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it , then you flip it.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it , then you flip it.!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine:You zip it ,then you flip it.!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it , then you flip it.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it , then you flip it.!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it , then you flip it. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it , then you flip it.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it , then you flip it. !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it ,then you flip it.!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it ,then you flip it. !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it ,then you flip it!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it , then you flip it.!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it then , then you flip it!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it then , then you flip it!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it then , then you flip it!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it , then you flip it!!!!!!!!!!!!!.   
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it , then you flip it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saber: YOU FLIP THEN YOU SIT!!!!   
  
Catherine: You zip it ,then you flip it.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Jamison: ENOUGH !!!! NO one is right dammit ! Its all equal all around or is that too hard to see?   
  
Tina: NO ZIP IT THEN YOU FLIP IT .   
  
Axe: Ringo and Kaeisha come help me with the door please.   
  
CT: Well that was an interesting moment wasn't it. I mean you all sat back, reflected on a dangerous moment, and recovered.   
  
Kaeisha: Where are the tools so that we can repair the door?  
  
CT: the door will automatically repair itself; thank you very much. We're not that cheap to allow you to do a messed up job.   
  
Axe: Okay since that job was aborted what would you have us do now ?   
  
CT: All right clean up the mess you made. Since it is almost dawn I suggest you get some sleep, your going to need it.   
  
Lance: With that thing walking around outside.   
  
CT: Don't worry you will be protected during the day time .   
  
Lance: So its only at night when the creature actually roams the swamp area ?   
  
CT : Affirmative   
  
Jamison: So when do we restart the search and when can we leave?   
  
CT: Until you have completed all the dares, you will remain here until all are completed understand?   
  
Everyone: Yes   
  
CT : Now go get rest it has been an eventful night , and morning. But first before you go to bed for the day. I WANT AN EGO!!!!  
  
Jamison: I called it as soon as I woke up!!!!  
  
Saber: Yeah right, I woke up before you!!!  
  
Jamison: You calling me a liar ??!!!!!  
  
Saber: Heck yeah , your so lying through your freaking teeth you...  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen of the cabin, Axe was scrambling the eggs in a pan Kaeisha was fixing french toast, and Star was sqeezing orange juice. Tina, Lance , Ringo, Catherine, and Slade were all setting out sleeping bags. Then when the call came for warm breakfast everyone ran in and took their places.   
  
Tina: Dude this is kick ass french Toast   
  
Kaeisha: thanks tina   
  
Saber: Pass the scarmbled eggs   
  
Ringo: Here you go.. Wait a minute you already have some on there. Finish what you have first.   
  
Saber: Hey I have a huge appietie   
  
Ringo: Lets see .   
  
Saber: Ok  
  
By magic the food level seemed to get lower, and lower until there was nothing left. Everyone can only stare in wonder, except Slade who kept on eating. Saber could only look nervous because of the uneasy stares that were recieved from around the table.   
  
Catherine: Damn I have been with you for how long, and I haven't even seen you wolf down food that fast.   
  
Star: Its called chew and swallow.   
  
Saber: For you it would be suck and swallow   
  
Star: For you it would be please stop I am moving onto the next woman I meet.   
  
Jamison: OOOOOO that was cold   
  
Kaeisha: Yes it was hehe   
  
Saber :( Sarcastically) Please sir may I have more ?   
  
Slade: The number one reason that I despised him was the fact that he had a faster metabolism.   
  
Saber: Damn straight   
  
Slade : i hate you .   
  
Saber : I know it was becasue I always looked good even today I still do.  
  
Star: And yet you can never get a girlfriend how odd is that ?   
  
Saber : (sarcastically) If I am so damn odd looking why are you dating my brother?  
  
Star: Let me see its called a personality and an actual 6 pack instead of fat.   
  
Saber : Speaking of fat, why don't you lose that thing called spare tire!!!!  
  
Ringo: Ok enough, its 9am. We should all get some sleep for tonight.   
  
Star: Why don't you use that flab to make you actually GETTING IT UP, instead of faking it. Like you normally do!!!!!  
  
Kaeisha: OOOOOO SHE WENT THERE   
  
Saber: This coming from someone who has to fight for a weak boyfriend, and man.  
  
TBC...  
  
Reviews I must have reviews please more more more hahahahahahaha. Drunken Confessions will be recieving a huge update. Yay exams are over yay. INJUSTICE is over. 


	6. The other white meat

TEKNOMAN   
  
Fear Style   
  
chapter 6   
  
" Radio Slience"   
  
Star: Excuse me what did you just say   
  
Saber: Oh you heard me bitch thats right I went there , and back again   
  
Star: keep running off that mouth , and you e finding my foot half way up your ass  
  
Saber: please you would need...   
  
Jamison: SHUT THE HELL UP, DO I HAVE TO COME OVER THERE AND FINISH IT ?!!!!  
  
Saber and Star: No   
  
Jamison: Now its almost 10 am, I suggest we get some sleep before we go back out for the night .   
  
Axe: Wow someone needs their midol  
  
Kaeisha : yeah he 's right , and I call a top bunk . See ya.   
  
Axe: I call top bunk   
  
Lance: Whatever .   
  
Everyine settled into the bunk beds, and with the lights out. Sleep came easier for some and not for others. Slade kept on tossing and turning all night long. Just knowing that fact the his evil twin was in the same room with everyone that he cared about and loved distrubed him immensely. Saber and Slade once during the noght met eyes,and just stared at each other for the longest time.It was almost like staring into a mirror , and seeing good and evil. It was completely peaceful until...   
  
Jamison: Who the fuck is snoring?   
  
Catherine: Its princess over here. Ringo   
  
Kaeisha: Damn yo the windows are a rattling   
  
Lance: I will kick him if he don't shut up in a few minutes.   
  
Slade: Kick him now   
  
Ringo: What the hell was that for ?   
  
Everyone: Snoring   
  
Ringo: i don't snore   
  
Star: Well I suppose were all up to watch you sleep at night   
  
Ringo: You guys really stay up to watch me sleep?   
  
Jamison: No dumb ass its because of your snoring . Turn over and lay on your stomach   
  
Ringo: Fine   
  
Ringo was sleeping in a few minutes on his stomach , and quite peacefully. All the others turned over and went to sleep awaiting the night which would eventrually fall upon them.   
  
The bright sun streaked sky maveled in shades of red and orange. The sky eventrually faded to blue black sky. The moon had shone a through a blanket of night sky. Zephyars crossed throughout the entire land. God's creation had once again obeyed the commmand to come to life during the night. An alarm had once again gone off for the team to awaken for their new missions.   
  
Star: No mommy i don't want to go to school today   
  
Ringo: Come on sleepy head get up   
  
Kaeisha: Come on Slade and Sbaer get you asses up!!!!!  
  
Her response was left by both pulling up the blankets over their heads and retreating to the slumber that they had come from.   
  
Kaeisha : Yo tina come over here and help me get these two out of bed.   
  
Tina came over eagerly , and ready and willing.   
  
Tina: ( whispering) So what are we going to do.   
  
She looked down Kaeisha's hands, and saw the very thing which can spell their doom. Tina took it from her hands, and began to show creativity on slades face. While Kaeisha did the very same. When they finished they put all the evidence away. Walked over to the table and began eating dinner.   
  
Catherine : So the twins are finally upo from their WOW sleep   
  
Slade: ( Sleepily) What is it?   
  
Jamison: Nothing at all everything is fine  
  
Lance: Oh yeah everything is good   
  
Saber:What ever pass me the spinch cat.   
  
Catherine: Sure   
  
CT: Ahem I trust that all had slept well the night before   
  
Everyone: yeaaaahhhhhhh  
  
CT: I'll take that as a yes   
  
Axe: So whats up with our next mission.   
  
CT: Alright is everyone done and finished?   
  
Minna de: Hai   
  
CT: okay well now lets get to the point shall we. The colors selcted will be Pink and Green. Yellow will navigate for this next mission  
  
Saber: Its lightest red   
  
Slade: Keep thinkig that   
  
CT: Grab the bag marked X in the closet, also grab any radio and flashlight eqipment needed.   
  
Star: good luck you guys   
  
Saber and Slade: Thanx   
  
Star: That was so cute do it again  
  
Saber and Slade : No, you stop that .   
  
Axe: just go you two   
  
Tina: Ok start walking   
  
Slade: okay I starting to see a mailbox   
  
Tina: From that mailbox you two will take a right from it, and start walkiing to the Oates house.  
  
Saber: Roger that   
  
As they walked the forest seemed to have a sense of fear of their own. Constant silence except for the sounds of their footsteps were heard. It was exactly 20 minutes later when they reached the house. The days of glory had left its shell, and nothing but constant darkness surrounded everything.  
  
Saber: What do we do now   
  
Tina: Walk into the house, and when you reach the very back door go out the back.   
  
Slade: Roger   
  
Saber: Okay We're here what do we do now?   
  
Tina: What the hell is this crap?   
  
Saber : Whats wrong ?   
  
Tina: According to what I am reading one of you have to stay in that place for one hour radio silence.   
  
Slade: Meaning ...  
  
Tina; Exactly what it means you can not communicate to each other period for a hour over the radio.   
  
Sbaer: Read the entire thing.   
  
Tina: When the oth of you reach the pig pen in the back of the farm. Green will walk to the center to where the pig blood, and sit there for an hour. It will be one hour of complete utter radio silence. Not even I can talk to you .   
  
Slade: Alright away I go.   
  
Saber: Alright where am I supposed to go?   
  
Tina: Alright from the house to the right walk approximately 500 ft to the river, and you will recieve more instructions from there.   
  
Saber : Alright I am here where do I go from here.   
  
Tina: You should see a row boat.  
  
Saber: I get the message   
  
Tina: You got it .   
  
Saber paddled across the 15 ft wide stream , and knew when he hit land that he was in an isolated place away from the rest of the land. There would be no one that could help him if he got into trouble. He would be alone, and vunerable against anything that came against him.   
  
Saber : Alright calm down its nothing but a dare. Proabaly a guy in the monkey suit that is all. ( Into walkie talkie) Where do I go from here?   
  
Tina: Begin walking until you come to a red mailbox   
  
Saber: Roger that over.   
  
Saber saw the mailbox and then shined his flashlight on the trailer. Then an ordor hit his senses. It was pungent and prevalent all over the place. It just came out of nowhere . Saber thought nothing of it and walked toward the trailer.   
  
Saber: Tina what do I do from here ?   
  
Tina: You should see some sort of door on the trailer, open it and go inside   
  
Saber: Alright I am in. What do I do from here .   
  
Tina: In the bag that is marked X open it. Alright  
  
Saber: Inside I see what looked to be steaks and what not .   
  
Tina: Exactly. Okay go back outside and toss those pieces of meat all over the place. Then walk back inside and lock the door you have radio silence for the next 2 hours.   
  
Saber: Alright see ya later   
  
Tina: Be careful  
  
Saber cut off his radio, then gazed around the cabin with his flashlight. there were two windows. Whoever had lived here had apparently left in a big hurry . Everything was left, there was even an old fashioned monitor.   
  
Saber; Well at least they weren't completely technology insufficent   
  
Meanwhile over at the Oates house, Slade picked up on a foul ordor that seemed to come up all of an sudden. It filled the area that he was in. It seemed to seep up out of nowhere.  
  
Slade: It can't be the pig blood cause pig blood doesn't cause that rotten smell all of a sudden.   
  
Tina: Slade your hour is up you can come back right now   
  
Slade: Alright sweet I am out this bitch   
  
Tina: good job man, I just hope your brother can hold out against the river monster really well.   
  
Slade walked back in the cabin, and the others were relieved of their commrades return. Meanwhile Saber was fifteen minutes into radio silence when a rumbling sound came from the window. it was as if someone were trying to force their way inside, but then they had stopped. He prudently walked over toward the window, and peered outside. Thats when he saw it , it was truly no myth at all. Whoever was eating the raw meat off the surrounding grounds were eating it fast. Saber could only sit there in fear and curiosity watching this thing eat from the window. 


	7. Setting out

Teknoman Fear style  
  
Chapter 7  
  
" Setting out"  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own teknoman.  
  
CT: While Pink is out for radio silence, red will proceed to the next dare. Black will navigate. Take bag T with you.  
  
Star: May Jesus be with you in Good times and Bad.  
  
Jamison: Thanks  
  
Jamison left the premises and star navigated him to the location to where he had to be. He appeared to be confident and have all hope in what seemed to be the impossible odds that he was presented daily with.  
  
Star: Walk to the mailbox. Then take a left from there.  
  
Jamison: I heard you. I see a house is it Hixon?  
  
Star: Roger that. Now since you have reached the location walked around to the backyard.  
  
Jamison: All right star what am I supposed to do now?  
  
Star: here the creature was spotted at first and repeatedly was scared away by the dogs of the owner. Finally in its quest for vengeance there was an scuffle and killed the animals your mission is to find the remains of the hounds.  
  
Jamison opened the bag, and found a shovel inside the bag. He began digging feverishly for some sign of evidence of the previous encounter with the creature over 50 years ago. The owls and the swamp night came to life during the hour while he was digging. Then he found the evidence.  
  
Jamison: all right the bone has been found, what do I do from here?  
  
Star: You can come in right now.  
  
Jamison: Roger that  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Saber: God in heaven in your name everything that is sacred and holy please save me ... please...  
  
Saber stared out the window in fear, and in deadly curiosity at the creature. The stench had risen to the legendary levels of back then. The creature had already devoured the meat , and was searching for more. Saber dare not move an inch. He just stood there in place , and it all came to final realization to him.  
  
Saber: ( whispering) I am going to die tonight in a trailer none the less.Oh Jesus please help me. I am isolated from the others across the river in a trailer with the creature outside that will eat anything meaty. My goose is in the fire.  
  
He sat there waiting for the creature to leave, and when he looked out the window. It seemed to be gone, but some sense told him it was still there. So he waited until a he heard footsteps approach the trailer, and stop. Then the door shook wildly as someone banged to get in. Saber was as still as a deer that walked into the headlights of a car. He couldn't move period. It shook with a madness as if hell itself was on the other side trying to get in and grab his soul. There was a never ending echo of noise pollution in the room. Tears began spilling from his eyes, and there was no out there to save him.  
  
Saber: (crying) Daddy I am sorry, but you always loved Nick more than you did meeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
He cried even more until darkness claimed him. Then a few minutes later he awoke to the best thing he had seen in his life. Ringo and Lance glaring at him.  
  
RIngo: Hey radio silence ended a half hour ago.  
  
Saber: Ok , ummm yeah I was just about ready to go out as soon as the monster left.  
  
Lance: Sure you were come on lets go you slacker.  
  
Saber:Alright lets go  
  
Ringo: Why are your eyes red  
  
Saber: Its from being on the bad guy side you know.  
  
Ringo: Oh yeah  
  
Saber:( mutters) dumb blonde  
  
Ringo: We're coming back to the house with pink  
  
Saber: Its lightish red dammit  
  
Ringo: We have PINK  
  
Star: Roger that, Bring the little pink prince back  
  
Saber : For the last time its Lightish red !!!!  
  
Soon all were back at the cabin, and everyone was accounted for. Jamison had completed the task of finding evidence of the dog skull. Saber had completed the horrifying hours of radio silence in the trailer. It certainly became on of the most frightening experiences of his entire life.  
  
CT: OK the next vict... I mean the volunteers for this dare will be gray and black. Blue will navigate.  
  
Kaeisha : Wonderful the only the person in this cabin which will not make it back from this trip  
  
Tina: Stop being sarcastic  
  
Kaeisha: Heck No  
  
Star: Are you ready?  
  
Kaeisha:Ikimasho  
  
Star: yeah OK. After that thing attacked it never hurts to be freaking prudent outside.  
  
She cocked an shotgun that was loaded with seven rounds of bullets. Hopefully in her opinion it was enough to fend off whatever was out there in the swamps.  
  
The moon had shone brightly through the night sky. There was an errie reflection in the water.Outside was a complete enigma to her as if she was in another world. Moonlight had been an alternate light source for showing the path to the next challenge.  
  
Sorry for such a short chappie. Others will be up soon. Had a really bad case of writers block. Hopefully this cliffee will sufice for now while I write 8 ,9, and 10. 


	8. Remote

Teknoman :Fear Style

Chapter 8 Remote

Disclaimer: I do not own Teknoman and Fear is owned properly by MTV networks. " I voted against bush… **_TWICE"_**

Kaeisha: Onegaishimasen no radio silence .

Star: Radio silence is not a guaranteed thing you know. Maybe, we will get one of the easy challenges.

Kaeisha: Maybe your right, maybe we will get one of the easy challenges from the CT.

CT: I highly doubt it.

Star: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Kaeisha: What is it ? OH GOD ITS NOT …

Star: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ringo: Hey are you girls ok!?

Kaeisha: 0h my God were going to die, get us the heck up out of here right now Ringo.

Kaeisha was ready to break into a dead run. Then she remembered star and grabbed her, but Star stood her ground. Star's eyes gazed down at the object that had her stirred up. Star snatched the mysterious object from the vines and leaves that had it imprisoned.

Kaeisha just stood there motionless waiting for an answer from Star, while thousands of thoughts flew threw her mind.

Star: It's a …

Kaeisha: It's a HUMAN FINGER !!!!

Star : No, it is a 1973 limited edition Betty Boop PEZ dispenser. I've been looking for this all my life!!!!

Kaeisha: You screamed FOR A DAMN PEZ DISPENSER!!!

Star: Yes , Yes I did as a matter of fact.

Kaeisha: Damn You and you stupid pez collection. You scared me half to death. Grrr , now Ringo what is our next dare ?!!!

Ringo: Okay for the next dare you must travel to the Hixon house. So start marching.

Kaeisha: Can we have directions on how to get there ?

Ringo: Yes give me a minute. Walk a least for a good 2 miles due northwest from the forest.

Meanwhile back at the cabin…

Jamison: We need to figure out what the hell that thing is that's for sure.

Slade: Oh its human.

Jamison: Pardon ?

Slade: Well are you referring to thing that attacked us or the thing that is sitting here with us.

Saber: It takes one to know one buddy. Besides I am better looking twin.

Slade: Yeah if that's true then why did always hold you ass up first?

Jamsion: Slade shut the hell up, Saber control yourself. Gott why does this feel like a Jerry Springer episode!

Saber: Why don't you shut the…

Tina: ITS BACK !!!!

Everyone froze within a moment and strained their hearing. They heard something rustling around in the bushes outside. They all rushed to put all the lights out and looked out several windows for the trace of the creature.

Lance: (whispers) Catherine any trace of the thing?

Sword: Shsssssshhhh look near the pine trees…

Lance:(whispering) how can an animal that big live through the centuries like that without being detected? Look what is it doing?

Jamison: It looks like its trying to get a looking glass.

Catherine: By why would a creature need a looking glass to see itself..

Jamison: Look.

The 15foot 9 inch creature started to do something with the looking glass. It actually was checking to see how it looked. No other creature, than a human will actually recognize itself in a mirror. AN:( Except for a dolphin). It was one of the most amazing events of the time right now. Then it did something that no one expected.

Well I have not abandoned the story yet, for all of you that are reviewing out there . It's called the college thing sooner or later. And that very much so gets in the way of writing stories such as this. Sooner or later this story will end I guarantee it. Hehe. Now onward to chapter nine.

Thanks to Stephanie for keeping to write this story. Without her Orders I wouldn't have wrote this chapter. Nadz for reviewing as well. Basically I like to thank everybody. Maybe as a Christmas present I'll finish writing this thing hehe. Oh well see ya later.


End file.
